


For Your Eyes Only

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Eyes Only [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Why resist, when giving into temptation is inevitable...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Eyes Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	For Your Eyes Only

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yep, it is that song, you know, from the Bond movie? Anyway, this is the companion piece to _What's Love Got To Do With It_. Enjoy and thanks for reading. (Btw, if you are curious, the singer of the song is Sheena Easton. Beta/Proofing: pdt & bed.  
  


**For Your Eyes Only**

  
**By The Raven**

Was it hot all of a sudden?

Andy felt her thoughts begin to speculate as she tried not to wither under the intense gaze of Miranda Priestly. Her boss, her nemesis; her singular passion.

She had eventually come to realise that Miranda was much more to her than was immediately apparent. For months, they had worked together, seamlessly. For weeks, Andrea had felt the ice blue touch of Miranda's eyes on her whenever they were even somewhat near each other.

And now this?

Andy was certain that her imagination was playing tricks on her. The look on Miranda's face was unguarded, hungry. Hungry? That could not be right, but it was of course.

Maybe Andy was not a sophisticate, but she was not stupid. She knew when someone was looking at her with lust. It was what Miranda was doing right now and if nothing else, it was perplexing. (Not to mention that it was making Andy feel rather hot and quite short of breath.)

She was tempted beyond measure to lean into the silver-haired woman and know of those lips tasted sweet, despite the fact that Miranda's mouth frequently was quite acerbic.

Andy knew that they would be soft. She knew that if she kissed Miranda all bets would be off. There was a privacy screen in the car, but it only afforded a certain amount of privacy; it was not a guarantee of anything at all.

Kissing Miranda would tip Andy's self control into the, I don't give a damn, zone. Andy licked her lips nervously and did not miss the look that flashed across Miranda's face when she did so.

To hell with caution!

Reaching out tentatively, Andy brushed her fingers across the smooth skin of Miranda's cheek gauging reactions as she did. When she was not fired, or summarily pushed out of the vehicle into traffic, Andy leaned in and brushed their lips together. Miranda seemed to burst into life.

Andy found herself grabbed and pulled closer and in a heartbeat Miranda was kissing her; she was kissing Miranda.

_Oh my God._

The thought flittered across Andy's brain as she opened her mouth and felt a flash-fire of arousal spread across her body. Hunger did not even begin to describe it. This was madness...

Giving into the coveted wish to touch the mane of silver hair that crowned Miranda's head, Andy buried her hands into it and deepened their kiss. She felt Miranda melt against her, moan into her mouth. It was shocking in its intensity, overwhelming.

Andy knew at immediately that once or a hundred times would never, could never, be enough...

**The End**


End file.
